Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.3\overline{61} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 3361.6161...\\ 10x &= 33.6161...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 3328}$ ${x = \dfrac{3328}{990}} $ ${x = \dfrac{1664}{495}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{179}{495}}$